


unto every generation...

by Medie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Colt's not the only weapon Daniel was hiding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	unto every generation...

**Author's Note:**

> Been in my head to do this for a while, [](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonsinger**](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/) dared me to write a story where Sam runs into a research librarian with a secret and somehow it morphed into this. Technically this is a BTVS crossover but it's more a Supernaturalized version of the Slayer (thus no canon characters) Hopefully this works.

1.

She looks at him like she knows him and, technically, she does but that's a mistake and she drops her eyes. Drawing attention's the last thing she needs right now, especially when that attention belongs to one of John Winchester's sons. A year later and Daniel's death is too fresh, too recent, and from what she remembers when she watched them from the shadows in the months afterward, the last thing she needs right now is getting mixed up in their war.

Not when she still has her own to fight.

The library cart squeaks when she pushes the books down the aisle between the shelves, she's not surprised when his eyes flick away from the page. She recognizes that instinct, no noise too innocuous not to check out; demons, ghosts, vampires...they don't come with their very own ominous soundtrack at least not one that isn't in her head.

He catches her gaze and the embarrassed smile she musters up is genuine, he grins back and drops his gaze back to the book. He looks like any other college student; she looks like the rest of the library staff, the irony's enough to choke back the irrational urge to laugh rising in her throat. She saw the cover of book he's trying to hide; he's brushing up on his demonology and somewhere, his brother's probably stocking up on ammo. It shouldn't be funny except working at the library gives her the chance to do the same damn thing.

2.

She always works late; when the others are gone she can sneak into the mythology section where she can read undisturbed. The rest of the staff thinks she's just working the extra hours to pay her tuition and she's content to let them. Tonight her 'homework' is Hebrew mythology, she takes a book and curls up in the back stacks with her laptop - which she may or may not have liberated from another student - and a thermos of coffee.

Then she hears them bickering.

He's back and this time big brother's with him.

There's no squeaky cart this time and she silently closes the laptop, eases off her shoes. She's comfortable in the dark, the natural gifts of being a Slayer give her the ability to move unnoticed and she sneaks closer to eavesdrop. They're definitely in town after the Picofsky haunting but Sam's discovered how extensive the library's stash really is and the urge to laugh is back. She's tempted to step out and tell them the university's collection on the arcane is a gift from an anonymous benefactor (a bunch of old farts in England who think they know what the Slayer's supposed to be), the same benefactor who pays her tuition and her rent, but she doesn't. Daniel never told John about her or about the Watchers, she's not about to now.

Instead, she stands in the dark and lets them take the books they want.

She doesn't need them anymore.

3.

"Back again," she knows this is insane, approaching him even in passing, but she's curious.

He smiles down at her, god he's huge, and her stomach does a move that all her training couldn't replicate. "Yeah," his voice is softer than before. She makes him nervous. Good, equal footing then because she's terrified. "This place's got an incredible selection for such a small school."

She nods, blushes, plays the demure librarian role to the hilt. "Private donations, our benefactors have been very generous." If this were his brother, she suspects, he'd be staring down her shirt by now. She can hear the joke her comment would have received. But Sam Winchester isn't his brother; he just nods and looks at the stacks around them.

The surprising part is she's disappointed.

4.

She wants to tell him. It's crazy, she can remember what Daniel said, what he made her promise. She can remember the nights spent training, remember the one she asked after his old friend, and remember the feeling of the Colt in her hands and the serious look in her mentor's eyes as he warned her about John. She's the Slayer, she has to be cautious of everyone - not just the things she's sworn to hunt.

_"If John Winchester ever finds out about you…"_

If she's heard the words once, she's heard them a thousand times. She would be as much a weapon to him as that gun. Slayers die young but they're not suicidal and she's not going to be drawn into a hunt that's two parts vengeance and one part crazy.

At least, she won't be until she's found a little vengeance of her own. The vampire that killed Daniel is still walking; until the bitch is dead she's not going to stop. The road's already calling to her, instincts thrilling to the chase and she knows she's days away from moving on. College was a nice dream while it lasted but she always knew it wasn't forever, this isn't her life anymore than it was ever Sam Winchesters.

The only difference is she's never pretended otherwise.

5.

The night she leaves town is the night the brothers Winchester go to the Picofsky estate after the old man's ghost, leaving their motel room unprotected. She waits for them to go, sitting on a stolen motorcycle and watching through the trees as they check weapons and load up the car. Daniel's warnings ring in her ears but for the first time in her life she shuts him out. He'd tell her this was about hormones, about wanting what she can't have, but she knows better.

She's not telling them the whole truth; she's just leaving a bread crumb. What they do with it is their own business.

The picture of she and Daniel that she leaves sitting on the laptop is a copy but she lingers over it just the same. She doesn't remember her parents, just their screams as the vampires hunting her ripped them apart. Daniel's the only family she has, had, and maybe she can understand the Winchesters a little.

Maybe she can understand them a lot.

She won't be drawn into their mess but, if she can, she just might volunteer.


End file.
